Separate Ways
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: What if the penguins cover had been blown? What would happen to the penguins? Well find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Men, as much as it pains me to say it. Our cover is blown, we must go our separate ways. We may never meet again," Skipper said. "Now you do all realize that you have to change identities?" Three said penguins nodded. "Rico, hit the self destruct button."

Rico hit the button and all the penguins left going their separate ways…


	2. Chapter 1: One Year

Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think. Anonymous reviews are welcome. If your gona flame paese tell me why you didn't like it or give some advice to make it better. Also for this chapter I`m gonna put the penguins name up an there new name next to it. **

**Now without further ado…**

**One year later…**

**Private (Wesley) POV**

"Well Buff, if you think about it it's not that compex," Private or Wesley said.

"Yes it is, Calamari demons are compex. They don't die easily," Buffy Summers said, a light brown cocker spaniel.

"If you hit them in the right spot they do," Faith a dark brown she-cat said, Willow-her best friend- nodded with agreement. Willow had amber eyes and a light-almost red- pelt.

Oz-her boyfriend- looked at Wesley with a confused look on his face. "Well, if Faith went and killed this demon then we wouldn't have much to worry about."

"Yeah, Faith and me are immortal so we don't have much to worry about," Willow said.

"I`m not sending both of you in alone," Wesley said. It had been about a year since the penguins split up and he had become a mentor and a father figure to the misguided teens that went demon hunting. Seeing them argue over something stupid always made him scoff.

"I don't know. What do you think Wes?" Oz asked.

"Well, I think your all stupid," Wes said.

"Well if you Faith and Willow went in then there wouldn't be a problem. Faith could kill it and Buffy and Willow could distract," Fred-his fiancé- said. Her front feathers ruffled as she brought cookies from the kitchen. Once again, she was to the rescue.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Willow said.

"Ok, let`s gear up," Buffy said. Willow and Faith got up and padded to the weapons closet. Buffy waited by the door while Oz padded out the back, heading to his next class. Faith and willow got some broadswords and followed Buffy out, leaving Fred and Wesley alone.

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Fred asked, her eyes shining.

"I should but if they need help they can ask," Wesley replied. _One year. One year ago. Somthings never change. One year ago. _

**Skipper (Mike) POV**

Skipper or Mike looked out the window of the Dollar General. _10:00 till my shift ends. _He thought. _One year since the end. The end of everything I knew._

"Excuse me," a brown dog at the counter said.

"Oh, sorry," Mike said before taking the boxes of items like cheerios and cheez-its. A small can of tuna and a gallon of milk. "Is that all?"

"Yes please," the dog said getting a flashy red credit card out.

Mike took the card and swiped it, then instructed her to put the pin in. The dog left and Lilly took over. He swiped out and headed home. _One year. _Was his only thought. _One year. _

**David Randall (Kowalski)**

David slid into the class room and stared at the group of high school students all seated at their desks. They all looked tired, muck like himself.

"Ok, class. We have a test today," David started. The class moaned in protest. "Anyways, when you get the test you can start."

David passed the test out and sat at his desk. _One year, one year, one year. _Was his only thought. One year since the penguins broke up. One year since he became a university professor. One year since the zoo animals said good-bye to the penguins. He wondered if the was a way to see all the animals at the zoo. _We are learning about living science. _David thought. _A field trip to the zoo! _He thought.

**Collin (Rico)**

_How did I get here? How?_

_Oh right. Blowhole. He did this to me. I`ll never awake._

_I`ll be sleeping forever. _

_Never waking up._

_I wonder what happen to Private. And Skipper? And Kowalski?_

_I know those are not their names now. _

_But those are the names I know._

_The army spit us up._

_After that day._

_One year. _

_One year since._

_One year._

_One year till I awake._

_Or will it be more?_

_Will I ever awake?_

_Why can't I snap eyes open?_

_It was so easy before._

_Why can`t I now?_

_One year._

_One more year._

_One year ago._

_Always starts and ends with a year. _

_One year. _

**Ok, if you haven't caught on Private is now a demon hunter, Skipper works for a general store, Kowalski works at a high school and Rico is in a coma. The reasons for Rico being in a coma will be reviled soon enough so don't ask. The rest of the zoo animals are still in the zoo. **

**Look I know what Private does right now is 'unreal'. I don't care. This is me having fun with my fic so if you don't like it that's your problem, not mine. **


	3. Chapter 2: Almost but Not Quite

Chapter 2

**Hello again. Now what will happen? Read, find out. R&R. **

**Wesley POV**

Faith, Willow and Buffy padded back into Wesley`s apartment where he was reading a book with an old cover on it. Fred was in the kitchen putting some chocolate in a bowl to put out. Oz Ran in to catch up with the 3 girls after parking the car. Wesley put the book down and looked at them.

"Sit, we need to talk to you," he said.

The three teens glanced at each other with a "what did you do?" look on their faces.

"You're not in trouble," Wesley said. Silently adding a _yet_ to himself.

Oz padded and sat in the rocking chair, bouncing on it in a childish way. Buffy hopped up on the couch while Faith leaned up against a wall, in the coolest fashion she could do. Willow sat on the ground on the left side of the couch.

"Now I know you're all tired of this hellmouth town," Wesley started.

"Hell yeah," Faith said.

"So me and Fred decided that you guys need a break. We`re taking you all to New York city," Wesley finished.

The three teens looked at him. There confused faces went to smiles to excitement.

"When do we leave?" Faith asked.

"In a week. The tickets are already bought," Wesley said.

"Willow, Faith, when we go we are going shopping," Buffy stated.

"Eminem is playing in a week. We could go to that concert," Oz suggested.

"Yeah," Faith agreed.

"Ok, now down to business," Wesley said.

Buffy picked up a book. "What are we researching?"

"Lileth demons," Wesley said.

**Mike POV**

Mike slowly waddled to his house. Hannah-his girlfriend- was waiting there.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Mike said.

"So how was your day?" she asked him sweetly.

"Good," he said.

"Guess where we`re going next week," she said, smiling.

"Where?" he sighed.

"New York City," she said. Mike froze. Looked at her and then gazed away. _What are my chances? _He thought.

**David POV**

David watched as his last class of the day left the room. He got out a folder that he had labeled _Field Trip. _Grabbing a paper out and laid it on his desk.

"?" a voice said. Allen walked in. the muscular dog stared at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Well I was supposed to have detention but Miss Roux wasn't there so I came down here," he said.

"Miss Roux had a meeting today. You`ll stay with me," he said, and then went back to the paper on his desk.

Allen sat at a desk and pulled a book out. David looked surprised. Allen hated school and reading. Yet here he was getting a book out on his own free will.

"What? Never seen a dog read a book before?" he aaked.

"No, just I`ve never seen you read a book before," he said.

"Yeah, I love to read. I have a reputation so I never read in public," he explained. "I`m only reading now cause you're the only one here."

"Ah, no one knows about this conversation ok?" David said.

"Works for me," he said.

**Collin POV**

_Now what? _

_I`m so fucking bored._

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Somebody slap me._

_Get me out of this state._

_Anything is better than this._

_Dying? That's the easy part._

_Life on the other hand is harder. _

_Wouldn't it be easier to just die?_

_End life right now?_

_Why haven't they given up hope on me yet?_

_They know I`m never going to fucking awake._

_Why are they trying?_

_My life has ended._

_Yet I`m not dead yet._

_Why aren't I dead?_

_I guess I will never know._

_Unless I`m dead already._

_Is it possible that's the case?_

_That I`m dead already, I just don't know it?_

_If I am dead, how will I know when I`m dead._

_Everyone else will know but me._

_Stupid Blowhole._

_I`m going to kill him I ever awake._

_He did this to me. _

_Him and his stupid lobsters and there sleeping machine. _

_The machine that can put anything in a coma._

_Now no one can stop him._

_Because no one knows._

_Will he do that or blot out the sun?_

_Let the demons run the place._

_If that happened, wouldn't the demon hunters try and stop him?_

_No._

"_Hello," a little she-cat said._

_I can only see blackness._

"_I can read your thought you know," she continues._

_Fine then. Who are you?_

"_Names Elizabetha," she said. "You can just call me Liza."_

_Liza. I like the name. Why are you here?_

"_To tell you that you`d better wake up before Blowhole works his invention," Liza explains. She starts to fade._

_Tell me more._

"_Looks like I have to go. We`ll meet again," she says before fading away._

_This can`t allow this to happen._

_I won`t let it happen. _

_Time to wake up. _

Collin opened his eyes.

**What do ya think? Now what will Rico/Collin do? Well your just gonna have to wait. R&R. **


	4. Chapter 3: Freedom

Chapter 3

**Wesley POV**

Wesley got on the plane and watched as the three teens in the row in front of him placed there carry on in bags front of them. Oz stood in the isle.

"So, tomorrow we go to the park. You know, tease some zoo animal then the next day is shopping. The day after that we have that concert and then we could go see some sights. I know you want to do that Willow. The final day we have to ourselves to do whatever we want. Sound like a plan?" Faith asked.

"Yup. I would love to see some sights," Willow meowed.

"Me and Willow are going to do something romantic on Friday," Oz stated. "How about dinner?"

"Sounds go to me," Willow said. What about you two?"

"Well I`m gonna find me a beastie to fight," Faith said, grinning.

"I thought this was vacation," Buffy said.

"It is but slaying is a healthy part of society," Faith said.

"How?" Willow asked.

"It just is," Faith replied. "What about you Buff?"

"I think I`m going to wander around," Buffy said.

Wesley sat back behind them and listened to their conversation. Oz-who was standing-, came to sit on the isle side of Wesley-Fred on the window side-.

"Why aren't you up with the girls? You have a few minutes," Wes asked.

"They started talking about shoes," Oz said.

"Ah," Wes said getting out a video game from his bag.

"Please take your seats as the plane prepares for takeoff," a flight attendant said in the intercom.

Fred took out a pillow and leaned against it. She fell asleep within moments. Wes turned off his game and stared out the window.

The plane rushed down the run way and took off for New York City.

**Mike POV**

Mike sat by Hannah and watched as the plane took off. They were headed to New York from Boston. It was a short flight.

"So what are we going to do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Mike admitted.

"Well, I was thinking the zoo," Hannah said.

"Yeah, that works," Mike said. _What's in store for me?_

**David POV**

"Alright class, I need your permission slips," David said. The classroom of teens went to their binders to get the slips. Most of them handed in. they saw this as a chance to get out of school for the day. David only had one thing on his mind though.

"Mr. R," One of the kids asked. Randy raised his hand.

"What Randy?" David asked.

"Uh, my mom sent you an email. Does that count?" he asked.

"Sure," David said. He went and sat on his desk and the kids watched a movie for the rest of the period.

**Collin POV**

Collin looked around the big white room. He tried to wave his flippers around but he couldn't…

Looking down at himself he saw that he was in a jacket. The jackets they put on crazy people in asylums. _Oh boy. _ He thought.

All of a sudden the doors opened. Collin looked up. A little brown and white she-cat padded in.

"Remember me?" she asked. Collin nodded. Elizabetha. The cat that helped him out of his coma state.

"Good. Let`s get you out of here before Blowhole finds out your gone," she said. Signaling him with her tail she padded out of the room. Collin got up and got on his belly and slid after Liza.

"We need to get up there," Liza said after some running. She pointed to an air vent on top of ceiling.

Collin grunted. He throws up a rope and hook and began to swing it. Latching on to the air vent he grabbed Liza and swing into the vent. Liza in the lead they head for an exit. At last reaching the exit they spring out.

Collin looked at Liza, then t the sky. They were in New York City still.

"I suppose you wanna know everything," Liza said.

Collin nodded.

"Alright I will tell. But not here, somewhere else. Come on I know a place," She said.


	5. Chapter 4: New York City

Chapter 4

**Wesley POV**

Wesley lumbered into the hotel room half asleep. Those four teens had kept him up. All flight. Fred took his luggage and told him to go to sleep.

"Were going to look for a Starbucks or something," Faith said, swinging her head in the room. Oz, Willow, Buffy and Faith were going to share a room and Wesley and Fred were going to share a room. Wes was just glad that he didn't have to share a room with the teens. Wesley curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.

**Mike POV**

Mike slowly waddled into the apartment. Hannah took the liberty of renting one. Mike never understood her dislike of hotel rooms. He left all the arrangements to her.

Curling up on the bed next to Hannah he couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like. He was going to the zoo with Hannah. She loved zoos. Mike never know why but he kept him mouth shut.

Al last sleep over took him.

**David POV**

David at last got home after a school board meeting. The principal went on and on about the school`s health and safety. Mostly stuff everyone knew already so it was a waste of time. He collapsed in the couch thinking about tomorrow's field trip.

**Collin POV**

Liza and Collin walked slowly down an ally way. Collin looking around and trying to make sense of everything. At last Liza and Collin came to a Starbucks.

"Alright do you want anything?" she asked. Collin just nodded and requested a hot chocolate.

Sitting down on a bench he looked around. He looked over to see a dark brown she-cat, a light brown-almost red-pelted she-cat, a chocolate brown tom and a cocker spaniel dog walk toward the Starbucks laughing.

"No way," the dog said.

"Really Buff?" the tom said.

"Yeah, total commandos," she said.

"Oz, our commando friends aren't here," the dark brown she-cat said.

"True," Buff said.

They all padded in the store as Liza padded out. Giving Collin the hot chocolate she sat down next to him.

"So I suppose you want answers, like why am I helping you? Or who did you get in my coma state?" she said.

Collin nodded.

"Alright, you remember when Blowhole unleashed that coma machine on you?" she asked. Collin nodded. "Well I`ve been investigating Blowhole`s intentions. He plans on putting the world to sleep. I got in your dream to wake you up-using a spell- because I need someone who can stop him. Also the government wants you and the rest of the penguins back. That was my true mission. Anyways once you showed up I thought the world had hope but then Blowhole put you in that coma. One day I was eavesdropping and he told his plan. Once that information was out I couldn't wait any longer. I went and woke you up. I need a hero, someone who can get things done. I`m not that person. You can I know. Don't worry I have a plan. If you agree then the government is willing to put you on another team. If I can I`ll get the other penguins to come back to."

Collin didn't believe what he was hearing. It was true. If this she-cat wanted him dead she would have killed him when he was sleeping.

Collin nodded yes.

"Good, now let`s go to my apartment. Then tomorrow we can talk more," Liza said. Collin followed Liza down the street.

A lobster hidden under the bench snickered and crawled away.

**Ok, one note. In this chapter you MUST pay close attention to what Liza was saying. This information is VITAL for the reminder of the story. If you didn't read all of that then go back and read it. That is all. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Zoo

Chapter 5

**Wesley POV**

Wesley and Fred waddled slowly behind the four teens on their way to the zoo the next morning. The teens wanted to see the zoo. Wes didn't ask why, he just nodded. This was _their _vacation, not his. Buffy showed them the Starbucks that morning and then they were of. Wes wondere why teens would want to go to a zoo. Then again theses four teens always seemed immature. Oz especially. Something told Wes he was up to something. Nothing new, just a normal day. Oz would get in trouble for something. Willow would bail him out and then repeat the next day. Willow wouldn't always bail him out though. Sometimes Oz took the blame. Those days were funny.

"Alright, the zoo. Why are here again?" Buffy said.

"Cause today I wanna be a little kid," Faith said. Willow nodded in agreement.

"I just want to tease a few animals," Oz said. Well this was Oz, no shocker he`d say that.

"Ok, just keep in mind time," Wes said. The sooner they had the better. Hopefully now one at the zoo would recognize him or call out his name. The old one. Those four could not know his real name.

Wesley slid on his stomach into the zoo with Fred next to him. Buffy jumped past the gates.

"I win," she boasted.

"Buff no fair, I didn't know we were racing," Faith said. Buffy stuck her tongue out at her. Willow grimaced.

Wes hesitated before following Fred in.

As Wes waddled in he swear he saw Kowalski walking around…

**Mike POV**

Mike slid next to Hannah as they went through the zoo. Hannah insisted that they go to the zoo despite his protests.

Looking over at the gates he saw another penguin followed by none other than Private!

"Oz," Private said. A brown tom stopped and looked at him

"What W-man?" he asked.

"Don't get into too much trouble ok?" he said.

"No guarantees," Oz said before following the brown cocker spaniel.

For a second Mike wanted to go and say hi but he couldn't. Government orders. But if they ran into each other by accident then what?

"I`m gonna go over here," Mike said to Hannah. She nodded. Mike went over to a bench near Private.

"Hey Wes?" a dark brown she-cat asked him as she approached.

"What Faith?" Private asked.

"Me and Willow want to go on our own were going to be by the lemurs," she said.

"Ok," he said. The cat-whom he presumed was Faith-padded up to a almost red she-cat.

Private stood there alone. He started to waddle to the bench Mike was sitting on. _That`s right, this way. _He thought.

Private sat on the bench and got out an old book. Mike was curious. The book was like nothing he`d ever seen. Looking away Mike caught sight of Kowalski watching some teens as they walked around. Next to him was a wolf.

_Is my old team here? Next thing I know I`ll see Rico. _He thought. Deciding he better do something he looked at Private. He hadn't looked away from his book.

Swallowing hard he finally let words come out of his mouth. "Private?" _Crap. That is not what I wanted to say. _

"Skippa?" Private asked. "You have to call me Wesley now."

"Ok, Wesley. My name is Mike now. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh uh… a friend wanted to see the zoo and I tagged along. Later we`re going to get some ice cream. Then tonight she`s dragging me to a concert," Wesley replied. Mike suspected that he wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Skipper? Private?" Kowalski asked coming up behind them.

**David POV**

David was shocked to see his old comrades here. Why were they here?

"W-What are you doing here?" he whispered, knowing they weren't supposed to make contact.

"Well I`m here cause my girlfriend dragged me here, he`s here cause a friend dragged him here and you?" Skipper asked.

"I have a class. I`m a teacher now," David said.

"What`s your new name?" Private asked.

"Uh, David," Kowalski said. "And you guys?"

"Mike," Skipper said.

"Wesley," Private said.

"Mr. R," a dog yowled.

"I have to go," David said. "Tomorrow I have the day off. It's Saturday. Meet me at the Starbucks at 12:00."

The two other penguins nodded. David took off.

**Collin POV**

Collin slid slowly next to Liza. She padded slowly next to him. Collin said nothing as she stared off into space. Night was dawning down on the city.

"We`re almost to my apartment," she said. Collin nodded. He was going to stay with her for a few days before figuring out what to do.

Liza stopped in front of a large apartment building. Collin looked at the building. It was a normalbrick building.

"If you're looking for something special stop looking. You won't find anything," she said.

"Uh-huh," Collin grunted.

"Let`s go in. It won't do use any good to just stand here," she said. Collin followed Liza up to the second floor and into apartment C.

Once inside the two shook themselves off. Some of the water fell to the ground. It started to rain a little after they left Pizza Hut.

The kitchen had a table in it. A bar type set up and some stools.

Collin sat down on the couch in front of a flat screen TV.

Collin curled up and fell asleep. The first time he got to sleep since he broke out from Blowhole`s lab.

**R&R. I know it's short. But I left you on the edge of your seats? Right? Close to the edge? Whatever. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Chapter 6

**Wesley POV**

Wesley slowly waddled on the sidewalk. Heading straight for the Starbucks. Faith next to him. Faith wanted a coffee or something so she tagged along. Wes wondered what the penguins meeting would be like. How would he explain his demon hunting?

"So," Faith said, snapping Wesley back to the present.

"Why did you tag along?" Wes asked, looking for something to say. He and Faith never got along the best.

"I want a coffee," Faith said. "When are you and Fred getting married? I mean everything is planned I just don't know the date."

"A week from when we get back," Wesley said. How was he going to explain getting married to the other? _Maybe I should just skip that part. _He thought.

"Well here we are," Faith said. Wesley looked up. The big green Starbucks shone above him. Faith opened the door and went in. Wesley followed.

Inside it was empty. A few people here and there but not many. Wesley spotted Skipper, no Mike and Kowalski, no David in the corner talking.

Faith wasted no time getting in line. Wes stood next to her.

"Welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?" a golden retriever at the counter said.

"Anything, just please no decaf," Faith said.

"Coffee," Wes said. "Black."

"Ok, coming right up," she replied.

"Don't look now but someone wants you," Faith said noticing the penguins.

"I'm going over. Don't get yourself in too much trouble," Wesley said.

"Will try," Faith responded. "Oh, he looks good." Faith said looking directly at a dark brown tabby tom. Faith padded over.

Wes went over to join Mike and David.

"Hi," David said.

"Hi," Wesley said.

**Mike POV**

Mike watched in silence as Kowalski and Private greeted each other. His eyes were on the dark brown she-cat Private was with. She had gone over to say hi so someone else.

"So what have you been up to in the last year?" Mike asked Private. Suddenly real curious of him.

"Here and there," Private replied. "Mostly California."

"And you Kowalski?" He asked.

"Teaching here in New York," Kowalski said. Teaching, it fit him. "What have you been doing in California?" Kowalski asked Private.

"You don't wanna know," Private said.

"Oh come on. I can take anything," Mike said, urging him to tell. Now he really wanted to know.

"Well," Private said. Mike glared at him. "alright, if you insist."

He leaned in closer to the center of the table and motioned for the other to do the same.

"The world isn't always as it seems ya know. Demon, devils, monsters all exist. I`ve got a small team and we work on getting those demons _out of the picture," _Private explained. Now Mike knew why he wanted them all more towards the center of the table and whispering. That wasn't the type of thing you talked about in public. Not that Mike believed him or anything.

"Don't be silly Private, those things dot exist. It`s all in your head," Mike said.

"It's not I can a sure you. I can also prove it to you," Private said. He was out of his mind.

"Well science does disprove any possibility of demon existing," Kowalski said.

"Well of course it does. Any demonic activity is normally unknown to normal people and -if known- kept out of science books or anything like that. Demons don't generally like people knowing about them because it means more hunters," Private explained. "I will prove it to you if you want."

"Fine, entertain me," Mike said.

"Ok," Private said. "Come on."

Mike and Kowalski got out of the seats and followed Private to the door. Faith came up to meet them.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"To find some vamps," Private replied. Mike watched them. Did Private love this she-cat? It kind of reminded him of Hannah. She went out to meet some friends tonight so they she was busy.

"Let`s go," Private said.

**David POV**

_Private think demons exist? I wonder if he knows how stupid he sounds. _Davis thought as he followed the Private and Skipper. Once they were done he would have to talk to Private. 

They followed Private and Faith into a dark ally. Two toms came around the corner. Private narrowed his eyes. Something Faith clearly caught. She muttered something that sounded like "Hell" but David couldn't be sure.

One of the toms looked up and nudged the other. He looked up. The one that nudged him pointed at Faith. Faith grimaced. She went up followed by Private.

"Hey beautiful," one said.

"Sup," the other said.

"Hey," Faith said, keeping her eyes on the two toms.

"You look delish," the first one said, showing his sharp razor like fangs. Making a lunge for Faith`s neck she quickly dash out of the way. The vamp growled and completely changed his face.

"Hey Rick, looks like we got some wise guys," the one said.

"Yeah Liam," Rick said, changing his face to. Faith grinned and clawed at Rick, he snarled. Private, who was over by Liam, punch him in the face. He shook his head out and growled at Private. Private grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and stabbed the tom in the heart.

"Damn it," he hissed before falling to dust.

Faith-which was clawing at Rick- hissed at the other cat and continued to claw. Searching he ground for some wood. Seeing her piece she dived under Rick and grabbed it. Rick pounced at her and she got him in the heart before he could land.

"Good work," Private sad to Faith. She grinned.

"I`m going back to Starbucks," she said, still grinning.

Once Faith was gone Private turned toward Skipper and David. Both had bug eyes.

He smiled. "I told you so," he said, before turning around and heading out of the ally.

**Collin POV **

Collin woke up the next morning, still tired. He sighed. He was gonna have to get up. He grumbled to himself. Then he heard a noise. Looking down at his stomach to find that he was hungry. He hadn't even noticed.

He got up and waddle into the kitchen. Liza was there, making some pancakes.

"I can make some pancakes," she said. "I have fish to, if you want that."

"Fish," Collin said, eminently brighten up.

"It`s in the refrigerator," Liza said.

Collin slid up to the fridge and whipped it open. Scanning the shelves he found some fish on the second shelf.

Liza chucked at him as he gulped the 3 fish she had down.

"So, about Blowhole. I guess I need to explain some stuff," she said once Collin was done. Collin nodded.

She sighed. "Sit," she said pointing to the table. Collin sat down and Liza sat across from him.

"Ok, here`s how it goes…"

**R&R. Can't wait to read the next chapter, right? **

**Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes please. **


	8. Chapter 7: Dangerous

Chapter 7

**Wesley POV**

The next morning Wes waddled into the hotel room, tired. Faith had insisted on finishing a patrol last night –to his protest- then threatened to go alone –something he rarely ever let her do- and agreed to going. _Faith`s gonna want to go out tomorrow to. Damn. _He lay down next to Fred and feel asleep.

_~Later~_

Wesley woke up later on. Fred was up making some coffee. Something he was wildly thankful for.

"Late night?" Fred asked, handing him a cup.

"Yeah, Faith and I went out to kill a vamp and she insisted of finishing up a patrol. Where are Faith and the others anyway?" He asked, noticing how quiet it was. It was only this quiet when the teens weren't around.

"They went shopping. Oz went somewhere else. Lord knows where he went," Fred said sitting next to him.

"That doesn't worry me as much as it should," Wesley said, it was true.

"Yeah, I think I`m going to have to hunt him down later," Fred said.

"That was hilarious," A voice said, entering the room. Oz Faith and Willow were back. Buffy probably went to do something else.

"Sounds like it," Willow replied.

"What happened?" Wesley asked.

"We went back to the zoo and over at the lemurs Oz poked one of them. Well he turned around and started throwing a fit, saying how he was the king and how you don't touch him. It was hilarious," Oz explained.

That sounded like Julian. Probably was, although he would never know that he know these cats.

"We wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow," Willow said. "We wanted to sight see. Don't you know about stuff around here?"

"Uh, yeah. Tomorrow at 9:00 we can go," Wes said, it wasn't a lie, he did know quite a bit about the stuff around here. "I`m going for a walk."

Wes got up and slid out the door, leaving the teens to get lectured about how immature they were. Fred would see to that, it was sort of like punishment.

Leaving the hotel he scanned the streets for Skipper and Kowalski. He spotted them over by the Starbucks again.

Without hesitation he waddled over there.

**Mike POV**

Mike listened as Kowalski explained his new life. The sounded like it was heaven, knowing him he probably thought it was heaven. He looked over to see Private sliding over here.

"Private," he said. Kowalski snapped back to the present.

"Hey, Skippa," he said. Something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Skipper asked, deciding that if Private wouldn't tell him, he`d pry.

"Nothing, Fred`s lecturing the teens and I went for a walk," he said, not giving anything away.

Private gazed away.

"Who`s Fred?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh, my fiancé," Private admitted.

Wow, Private was getting married.

"Oh, well why haven't we met her yet?" Mike asked.

"You guys wouldn't like her, besides she doesn't know about my life before demon hunting. I figure its best she doesn't know," Private asked.

"Still I want to know who is marrying my old teammate," Mike said, Kowalski nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you can meet her tomorrow, 8:00 here," Private said. "Now I need to patrol or something."

Private got up and slid off.

**David POV**

David watched as Private slid off. Patrolling, he was demon hunting again. He needed t talk to Skipper about that. He was more shocked that Private –of all the penguins in the world- was getting married.

"Doesn't it disturb you?" he asked.

"Does what disturb me?" Skipper asked turning back to him.

"The fact that Private puts himself into danger every night and is getting married," David said. Demon hunting looked dangerous.

"So? I put myself in danger a lot," Skipper said.

"Yes, but every night?" David asked.

"Ok, maybe not every night," Skipper said.

"Well Private does," David said.

"Well it seems he knows what he`s doing," Skipper said. "Anyways where were you with your story?"

**Collin POV**

"You see you were in that coma for 7 months. Did it seem that long to you?" Liza asked, beginning to get more details about Blowhole out.

Collin nodded no. It seemed like years to him.

"Probably seemed like years to you," Liza said. Collin nodded. "That's a little side affect of that device he used on you. It makes it seem like years to you instead of months."

Collin`s mind ran. Liza had told him so much. Blowhole was making a device that put everyone to sleep for eternity, thus ending mankind and very other species on the planet.

"Well in that lab you were in, Blowhole`s minions would come and test you. Make sure the device was working. It was so I stepped in. Blowhole knows I`m around so it makes things hard. To him I considered dangerous. I always interfere with his plans but right now I can't do anything because the government ordered me not to. If I do something the Nazis get in the way. Goddamn Nazis," Liza said, hissing. "Sorry, little of track there. Anyways, I decided that I needed someone to take care of Blowhole so I decided that I would get help from you."

Collin kept nodding. He didn't understand how he was supposed to help. Everyone of his moves were always backfired, mostly because Blowhole was one step ahead of him, always.

"I need to get more fish. Let`s go for a walk," Liza said. She grabbed her coat and left. Collin quickly followed.

**R&R. Point out any spelling and grammar. Blah, blah, blah. You get the point right? **


	9. Chapter 8: A Random Attack, Its All Good

Chapter 8

**Wesley POV**

Wesley waddled slowly through an ally. Skipper and Kowalski behind were him. 4 days had passed since their first meeting. He was leaving tomorrow. He couldn't stay. Once he got back he was getting married to Fred and he didn't want to reschedule. It was the middle of the day so no vamps would be out, much to Wes`s relief. He really didn't want to fight anything right now.

But still he had to stay sharp. New hunters in town means demons would gang up on them when the least expected, during the daytime.

They were almost to the park. Looking over to the zoo he saw Julien bouncing on his bounce house with Mort.

Julien looked like he hadn't changed. He still did stupid poses when he jumped. The zoo was closed today so on one but Mort and Maurice was watching.

"Isn't that Julien?" Wesley said.

"Yeah," Kowalski said.

"Well Ringtail cant know were here so let's go quickly," Skipper said. The three began sliding on there bellys.

"Hey, isn't that those silly penguins?" Julien said jumping up on the zoo walls. They stopped dead.

"It is," Julien said. He was about to yowl it but Skipper stopped him and dragged him down.

"Ringtail, you're not supposed to know were here," Skipper said.

"Oh," Julien said. Skipper let go of his grip. "It's the penguins," he yowled at the top of his lungs.

"RINGTAIL," Skipper yowled. That brought some attention.

"What's going on here?" Maurice and Marlene were at on the zoo walls.

"Skipper?" Marlene said.

"Were dead," Kowalski and Wesley said at the same time.

"Literally we are," Wes said.

"What," Kowalski said as Wes ducked forward. Turning around to see a dragon like thing headed straight for them. Wes pulled Kowalski to the ground so he barely missed the dragon's claws.

"Damn it," Wes said before jumping up and kicking off the dragon`s side. He landed on the zoo walls next to Marlene.

"Come on dragon boy," He said, grinning. Taking a broadsword out, as the dragon rushed to him Wes kept his eyes on his mouth. Once the dragon was close enough to hit, he slaughtered the dragon with one hit.

The dragon fell to the ground dead.

"Fred is going to kill me," Was his only remark.

**Mike POV**

Despite the unexpected encounter, Mike had to admit Private handled the situation well. Of course he was trained to do that kind of stuff. Probably nothing new for him.

"What is it with me and Seigi demons?" Private yowled to no one in particular.

"Why do you say that?" Kowalski asked.

"Every time I leave Sunnydale it's a Seigi demon that attacks me," Private reasoned. "So now there so easy to kill cause there predictable."

Mike couldn't see how that dragon thing was predictable.

"Ok, I`m confused. That thing was a what?" Marlene asked her eyes wide with shock.

"It was a demon. Is that complicated?" Private said not caring that he just went public with his killing.

"Demons exist?" Marlene said.

"Yeah, it's complicated and I really don't want to explain it," Private said hopping down from the walls. "We should go."

Mike nodded in agreement.

"Guys wait," Marlene said. Private, Mike and Kowalski were already gone.

**David POV**

David slid quickly next to Private and Skipper. Al last they stopped

"Guys…" a familiar choky voice said.

**Collin POV**

Collin stared in surprise at Skipper, Kowalski and Private. What were they doing here?

"Rico!" Private said.

"What are you…" Kowalski trailed off.

"Well I found who I was looking for," Liza said, coming up from behind.

"Who are you?" Skipper asked.

"Liza," Collin coughed out.

"Well maybe I should explain," Liza said.

"Yes, yes you should," Skipper said.

"Ok, let's go. There`s a café down here a bit. I`ll explain," Liza got up and the others followed.

**You know the drill. R&R. **

**Please tell me if the characters are OOC. I want them to be as close to being in character as I can make them. Also you might have noticed the crappy name for this chapter. If any suggestions please tell me.**


	10. Chapter 9: New Friends, Same Old Enemys

Chapter 9

**Wes POV**

Wes sat next to Skipper when the five got to the small shop.

Liza sat next to Rico, who was next to Kowalski.

"Ok, so you probably want to know how I meet Rico," Liza said. The penguins nodded. "Ok, well he was researching what Blowhole was up to. When he was in his lair one day, Blowhole put him in a coma. He was in that coma for 7 months before I stepped in. I`ve been spying on Blowhole for years. I got into his head and woke him up. Now he`s going to work with me to stop Blowhole. Blowhole now intends to put the world to sleep so no one can stop him from ending it. I know where he plans on carrying out his plans but I can`t get in. he caught me there once so I can't get in anymore. Rico can and so can you. I can help get you in there but then you`re on your own, of course, that`s only if you plan on helping Rico stop him."

Wes`s mind ran. Could the penguins team up one last time? He couldn't abandon his demon hunting. Once you're in, you're in for life. One last time? Is that too much to ask?

"I think we can," Wes said.

"Me to," Rico coughed out.

"We can," Kowalski said. "Skipper?"

Skipper stayed silent.

"Alright," he said after what seemed to be an eternity.

"Ok, good. Now here`s the plan…" Liza said.

**Mike POV**

Mike followed Liza to the outskirts of the city. Apparently Blowhole set up shop at an abandon harbor, according to Liza and Rico`s shack memory.

Once at Blowhole`s HQ. Liza went over the plan again. They were going to get in and find one of the side systems, try to break down the system from there. When Skipper asked why not go to the main system, Liza said that Blowhole would expect that. He would have never thought of that.

"How do we get in?" Private asked.

"Leave that to me," Liza said. "Move."

Private moved. Liza went head first breaking the wall down hard. Alarms went off.

"Go now, before someone comes to stop you," Liza shouted. All four penguins leaped into the HQ leaving Liza alone.

Not having time to worry about wither Liza was ok alone Mike lead the other penguins into the HQ. Using the air vents to move around they quickly located the main and side systems.

"All systems go in 35:00," a voice said over the intercom.

"Move quickly men," Skipper said.

Kicking down the vent and jumping into to the main area. To find it completely abandon.

"Hello peng-u-ins," a familiar voice said, sneaking up behind him.

**Kowalski POV**

Kowalski turned around to see Dr. Blowhole on his motor thing.

"Blowhole," Skipper spat.

"Ah, Skipper, it's been a while," Skipper said.

Skipper let out a sound that sounded like a growl.

"Since you're here I might as well show you my plans," Blowhole shouted.

"Don't tell me this is the part where the bad guys tell the good guys his whole evil scheme and then trys to kill them," Private said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh then we`ll start with that, LOBSTERS ATTACK!" Blowhole said. Lobsters poured out of on where and snapped their claws.

Private looked bored.

"Ok, Kowalski options," Skipper said.

"We blast them to pieces," Private said, grinning.

"Rico," Skipper said. Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite. Skipper took it and throw it, blowing away about half of the lobsters.

Kowalski jumped up on the platform to that main system and started pushing buttons. Starting with the purple one, he started with the purple button.

"25:00 minutes to domination," a voice sounded the lab.

"Uh, the point of this button is?" Kowalski asked.

"I forget how much time is left," Blowhole said. Kowalski said nothing, just went back to pushing buttons.

He pushed the red one next.

"Point to domination, sped up to 5:00," a voice sounded.

"Wow, I`m good at pushing the wrong one," Kowalski said, remembering the last time they faced Blowhole.

"Yes, you are,' Private said, hopping up on the platform and pushing the blue button.

"Point to domination, 13:00," a voice said, once again.

"How did you?" Kowalski asked.

"I know shit," Private said, hopping down. Kowalski wondered what else he knew. He shrugged and pushed the black one.

"All systems go," a voice said.

"Goddamn it," Kowalski hissed. His flipper fell down, slamming on the last one, the ultraviolet one.

"All systems stop, self destruct in 10:00 minutes," a voice said.

"I think that means leave," Private said.

The penguins all slid toward the door, leaving Blowhole`s shocked face.

"I`ll get you pen-g-ins some day," Blowhole shouted, only to be silenced by a falling rock.

**Rico POV**

Rico followed the other penguins out of Blowhole`s HQ. Not stopping at the door they got a good mile and a half before they stopped, on a hill. They watched as the HQ blow the bits, scattering everywhere.

"Good job guys," Liza said, coming up behind them.

"Liza," Rico said, sliding up to her and hugging her. Much to her embarrassment.

"Rico, now, really?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Rico said.

"What time is it?" Private asked.

"It is only 11:00," Liza said, glancing at her watch.

"OH SHIT," Private screamed.

"What is it Private?" Skipper asked.

"Fred is going to KILL me!" Private said, sliding away.

"Private," Liza called.

Private stopped and turned around.

"Borrow my car," Liza said, throwing him the keys.

"Thanks, I`ll return it tomorrow, meet me at Starbucks, 7:00 am," Private said. Liza nodded.

Private slid away, heading to her car. The other laughed as they headed back downtown, slowly.

**Sorry the part with Blowhole was short. Cut me some slack this is my first POM fic. 1 chapter left. **Crys** I don't want to end! All good things sadly come to an end. **


	11. Chapter 10: A Happy Ending, Sad GoodBye

Chapter 10

**Wes POV**

Wes leaned up against Liza`s car. The Starbucks was pretty much empty. Like the day he told the others about his demon hunting. That felt like a lifetime ago.

"Well, glad to have my car back," Liza said coming up to him with Rico close behind. Private throw her the keys and she caught them.

"We should go in, I`m way to used to California weather," Wes said.

Liza and Rico laughed. Wes grimaced and waddled in. Liza and Rico followed. The restaurant itself was near empty, he was shocked to see Fred and Faith there. Fred looked up at him. Smiling she signaled him over there.

Wes considered running for a sec. Faith would catch him though.

"I have to go over there," Wes said. Liza nodded and Rico looked like he could break down laughing at any sec.

Wes quickly headed over to the table Faith and Fred were at.

"Wes, look at me," Faith said, smiling, never a good sign.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Just please," Faith said.

At last Wes sighed, faced Faith and saw a paw about to slam into him. Faith`s brown paw instead slapped her other front paw and missed him completely.

Faith laughed. "I knew you would fall for that!" she announced. "By the way, I SO GOT YOU!"

Wes remembered the bet they had taken before they left. Wes grumbled and took 100 dollars out of his wallet.

Sometimes he could be as immature as Oz himself.

"Can I go?" Wes asked, not amused by Faith`s trick.

"Sure," Faith said, grabbing the 5 20s of the table. Faith smirked as Wes went to join his friends.

**Skipper POV**

Skipper was sitting at the table with Kowalski, Rico and Liza when Private came up grumbling to himself.

"What's that matter Private?" Liza asked.

"Just lost a hundred bucks," Private said. _That can get a person down._ Skipper thought.

Wes hopped up on a chair.

"Well I don't know about you but I`m happy this who mess with Blowhole is over, Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded his head with agreement.

"Uh huh," Rico said in his rough voice.

"Later I have to head home," Private said.

"So do I Private, so do I," Skipper said. He was sad to leave his old comrades but they had lives of the own now.

"Who were you just talking to?" Kowalski asked Private.

"My fiancé and a friend," Private replied, taking a glance behind him.

"When is the wedding? And do we ever get to meet her?" Skipper asked.

"I`ll be right back," Private said. A few minutes later he came back with a she-penguin. About Rico`s size and height.

**Kowalski POV**

Kowalski looked at Private and the she-penguin.

"Everyone this is Fred," Private announced.

"So you`re getting married to Wes?" Skipper asked.

"Yup," Fred responded.

"When is the wedding?" Skipper asked.

"A week from today. By the way, we should get going, were NOT going to miss our flight," Fred said.

"Well congrates," Liza said.

"You have five minutes while I fetch Faith," Fred said, waddling off to the dark brown she-cat who was talking with some stranger.

"Hasn't that cat ever heard of stranger danger?" Skipper asked.

"Faith? Probably not," Private replied.

"Well I think I have to go," Private said.

**Rico POV**

"Well I guess this is bye," Liza said.

"Good luck," Skipper said.

"With what?" Private asked.

"Everything," Skipper said, going up and hugging Private.

"Bye-bye," Rico said.

"Bye," Kowalski said.

"Bye," Skipper said.

"Bye," Private said. Private slid up to meet Fred and Faith and they left the shop.

"Well men, I should be going to," Skipper said.

"Bye," Kowalski said.

"Bye- bye," Rico said, repeating what he just said to Private.

"Remember, smile and wave," Skipper said, repeating the familiar line he always said to his team. He got up and left.

Rico felt as if everyone was leaving, probably because everyone was. In a few seconds he would have to say bye to Kowalski to. What about Liza. What were her plans?

"Are you leaving New York to?" Kowalski asked.

Rico glanced at Liza. She gave him a look that said "it's up to you"

Rico nodded no.

"Well I`m not either," Kowalski said. At least Kowalski wasn't leaving.

They spent all night in that Starbucks. Sharing stories about the last year or so.

Finally the world at peace.

* * *

_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends. ~Richard Bach_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**Done! R&R. Tell me what I can improve in. This was my first POM story so I want to improve. **

**Expect more storys soon. **


End file.
